There is shown in FIG. 1 a scan search device of the prior art wherein, when the search operation command signal b was input to a scan search operation part 12, such a search operation part 12 was adapted to apply the pick-up driving signal c to a pick-up driver 14 to drive the pick-up, and at this time to apply the control signal d to the switching part 11 to turn it one, whereby to perform image tracking by the application of the image tracking, difference signal a via a switching part 11 to an image tracker or tracking device 13. In the meantime, said scan search operation part 12 detects from the image tracking difference signal a the time point at which the image tracking begins but this was diff:cult due to the driving of the pick-up, and broke or cut off the control signal d applied to a switching part 11 to turn it off, thereby jumping any order of program since the image tracking difference signal a was not applied to an image tracker 13, and thereafter applied the control signal d to a switching part 11 again to turn it on, thereby performing the image tracking.
However, in such an conventional device because the time point at which the switching part 11 interrupts the operation of it, is adapted to be determined when the image tracking difference signal a reaches the predetermined amplitude, irrespective of the vertical synchronization signal that is the basic synchronization signal of the screen, the switch part 11 interrupts the operation of it to appear in any portion of screen the portion that jumps said program, and therefore it could not obtain a stable screen in the operation of scan search.